


Game On

by lokibubblebath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokibubblebath/pseuds/lokibubblebath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets acquainted with the residents at the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write this after a game of paintball. Those pellets are nasty!
> 
> Brownie flavoured KUDOS for my awesome beta, LadyJayne

Bucky shifted in his seat, his human hand relishing the heat radiating from his mug of hot milk. He had manually heated the milk on the stove even though Steve had taught him to use the microwave. He found the futuristic contraption intimidating. It was six in the morning and from the looks of it, he was the only one up. Until he heard a groggy groan; his eyes followed a very sleepy Tony Stark as he made his way to the coffee machine. “Coffee?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bucky gave him a deadpan look and sipped his milk. It was his first week at the Tower and he was still getting acquainted with the residents. Apart from Steve, the only people he had met was Thor, Sam, Natasha, Clint and Tony. By that time they had found out Bucky wasn’t much of a talker. Tony wasn’t too peachy with the idea of having the Winter Soldier around the Tower. He was unstable and dangerous. But Steve and Natasha had vouched for him, reasoning that it would help with his transition back into society.

“Suit yourself,” Tony muttered under his breath. He punched a few buttons on the coffee machine and it started to whir. The humming of the machine became louder but nothing came out from the dispenser. Tony grumbled and randomly punched more buttons and gave the machine a smack. Bucky heard an exaggerated blob sound from the machine before pink gunk spurted out right into Tony’s face and shirt. “Motherfucker!” Tony hissed as he stumbled back. He pulled down his sleeve and wiped the gunk out of his eyes. He tasted the gunk in his mouth and frowned. “Strawberry pudding?” The irritation on his face turned into a sneer. “Ohhh. You’re so on, Lewis!”

Bucky’s lip twitched. Almost. He continued sipping his milk nonchalantly as he watched Tony briskly walk out of the kitchen.

-

Bucky was in the common room, watching (more like staring) at the screen in the dark. It was 1 am and he couldn’t sleep. Somebody had left the TV on and the volume up; a horror flick with a clown named Pennywise was playing.

“Christ. I hate this movie.” He saw Clint came out from his room (his room was the only room on the common room level). “Do you mind?” He didn’t bother to wait for Bucky’s response; he took the control and stopped the movie, and changed the channel before tossing it back to him. Something moved at the corner of his eye as soon as Clint shut his door.

_The fuck?_

Creeping out from the recreation room was a clown with a red helium balloon in its hand; the exact same clown that was on the screen a while ago before Clint changed the channel. It walked across the room and stopped in front of him, as if just realizing he was there. Pennywise just stared at him for a while before approaching. It reached out for the remote control and played the movie again, increasing the volume to the maximum this time. It tossed the remote onto the couch and looked directly at him. Bucky nodded when it raised a finger to its lips. If the Winter Soldier felt emotions, he would find all this eerily disturbing.

Bucky watched as the clown went over to Clint’s room and stood outside the door. As if on cue, the creepy circus Pennywise theme song came on; it didn’t take long for the door to open. The raw look of horror on Clint’s face when he saw Pennywise was priceless. Clint stumbled back and tripped, his eyes staring in horror at the clown looming over him. It took him a few seconds to calm down before he scrambled up and the clown darted towards the lift.

“LEWIS!!!!!!!!! I’M GOING TO GET YOU!”

The fearsome Hawkeye who fought evil villains and invading aliens was afraid of clowns.  

Bucky needed to find out who this Lewis guy was.

-

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and he was enjoying the peace out at the balcony when he heard someone approaching. Tony shoved a face mask and a gun to his chest. “We’re under attack and I need you on my team. Can I count on you?” Bucky frowned, noting the urgency in his voice and nodded. “Put this on,” Tony instructed and led them back into the Tower. Bucky followed his lead. “Two hostiles. They’re wearing red vests. Shoot on sight,” Tony whispered.

He raised his gun when he saw something moving in his peripheral sight; it was Sam. Sam signalled to them, telling them two hostiles were in the other room. They quietly made their way, crawling and crouching and hiding behind every wall, pillar and piece of furniture. It wasn’t long after Sam disappeared around the corner when he heard Sam yell, “Argh! I’m hit!”

“Just you and me, Bucko,” Tony cocked his weapon and rolled to the other side of the room. Bucky frowned; he was getting a little frustrated that he was not able to locate the hostiles. Why didn’t Tony suit up? Where were the rest of the Avengers? His attention was interrupted when he heard Tony groan, “Damn it!” Bucky assessed the situation to see if he needed help and saw the blue paint splatter on his back. _‘What is going on?!’_

In the midst of the confusion he felt something hit his butt, leaving a stinging, tingling sensation. He reached to the back of his pants and felt something wet, only to see blue paint. The red vested hostile that was hiding behind the cabinet stood up; he wore a ridiculous looking helmet (a Storm Trooper full face helmet). When he saw Bucky looking at him, he stomped his feet and did the Hail Hydra salute.

Bucky suddenly went into Winter Soldier mode. He ran towards the hostile and dove into him. The hostile didn’t even manage to run when Bucky knocked him over. He fell backwards onto the floor with Bucky’s full weight on top of him. “Who sent you?” Bucky asked coldly, tightening his grip on the hostile’s arms. Bucky frowned when he heard a muffled laugh behind the mask. With a free hand, he removed the helmet.

“Lewis! Are you okay, kid? Get off her, Bucky!” Tony rushed towards them and tried to push him off. Bucky stared into the deep blue eyes of his hostile and loosened his grip. She was still laughing as he got off her.

“You _had_ to do the salute, didn’t you? You are bat shit crazy.” Tony held out a hand to help her up. “Capsicle will go banana apes if he found out Bucky went all Winter Soldier on you on my watch. Can we not mention anything to him?”

“Lewis?” Bucky asked curiously, looking more at Tony than at her.

“Darcy. Lewis is my dad’s name. You must be Bucky. Steve has told me a lot about you.” Darcy hooked an arm around his and led him away. She patted his arm reassuringly when she saw the confused look on his face.

“I’ll let you try out my Iron Man suit if you promise not tell Cap,” Tony offered.  Bucky stopped Darcy in her tracks and turned. “That and let me have your Lamborghini for a week and we won’t say a word.”

“Deal.” Tony scowled.

Darcy grinned and swatted his arm playfully. “Something tells me we’re going to be best of friends.”


End file.
